Walk on Water or Drown
by TheLastSomething
Summary: Rose just wants everything to be okay again, but can that really happen when she is hurting the ones she loves most? And what happens when she has more than she can carry? She needs to learn how to walk on water, or drown trying. A little OOC.R
1. My Song

**This is a going to be a songfic one-shot probably... unless I get enough reviews telling me to continue the story. This is basically about how Rose feels about where her life is going and what she is going to do blah blah blah. Well, I should let you guys read blah blah blah. And please R&R, it really helps! Also, just so everyone knows, I am all for DxR!**

**Love,**

**Rose**

* * *

Adrian was being an ass, or at least a bigger one than usual. His flirtatious style was etched up a few tonight. Yeah, we are sort of going out but I still deserved respect, and I didn't care if it was the damn Farwell dance, he should've still acted civilized.

"Come on Rose," Adrian said while touching my thigh, "show me your many dance moves."

"I would, but I don't want you to get hurt, you pig," I gave him a death glare but he ignored it like usual. I just rolled my eyes and continued to sway to the music. "Adrian," I said again. He started to get way too inappropriate, this is still a school dance, and even though I didn't care much for this school I cared about my reputation.

"Please Rose," Adrian's eyes were pleading with a fiery passion, but it was easy for me to ignore. "Fine," he said, and then stormed off. I just stayed on the dance floor huddle in between all of my peers when the screeching sound of a microphone came through the air.

It was Adrian standing up on stage looking down at me, "This is a song for someone special," and like that a melody started to float into the gym. I knew this was going to be big, it was Adrian Ivashkov after all, but what happened next blew me away.

**Adrian: "**Well, this hurts me more than I can stand to say in just one sitting, you left the room so I could pray**!"**

I liked Adrian's voice, and it was better than what I would have expected it to be.

**Adrian: **"So I'll pace the halls to see if I could find a hole in something or maybe places to escape."

Somebody else's voice mixed with Adrian's in those lines, I couldn't put my finger on who, but the voice sounded godly, and the next few lines was that mystery man's.

_Mystery Man: _"Oh, but everybody knows this is the part of breaking down in anybody's arms. I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours. God, please let this stay!"

_**Both: **_"And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me, saying, 'Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing.'"

I could tell that Adrian was getting pissed that someone was stealing his song, and about almost everyone was looking for the mystery man. All I did was stand and listen; I even started to think about _him_. Even though Adrian looked pissed he must've planned the back-up vocals.

**Adrian: **"You got here just in time to let me know I was worth saving, it's nothing more than for the heart."

_**Both: **_"Too proud to breathe but I'm too scared to say the things worth saying. Who knew this trip would be this hard?"

_Mystery Man_: "As I'm looking to the sky to count the stars I wonder if you see them where you are. I'm down on both my knees and pray tomorrow brings no pain."

_**Both: **_"And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me, saying, 'Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing.' And yeah, we all fall to pieces, but at least you fell to me. But this is a wrong night so tell me goodnight and let it go"

**Adrian**: "I stayed here and you just pray my head would clear and I'd stay safe."

_Mystery Man_: "The pieces left, the love had changed just saved everything. Oh, and everybody knows this is the part of breaking down in anybody's arms. I'm reaching down and hoping this one's ours. God, please let this stay!"

**Adrian: **"And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me, saying, 'Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing.'"

_**Both: **_"And then I fell into pieces and she fell into me, saying, 'Play me a song. It's been too long since I've heard you sing.' And yeah, we all fall to pieces, but at least you fell to me. But this is a wrong night so tell me goodnight and let it go"

And like that the song ended. I swear I had tears in my eyes by the end of it, it was just so beautiful. Adrian was wearing a smile but he looked a little confused. "What's wrong? That was a beautiful song choice, and your voice was wonderful… so what could be wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I don't know who did the back-up on that song and it is really bothering me," He said, his eyes squinting in thought.

"Probably just some kid messing around, or maybe the back-up singer in the band? You were playing the CD right? It could be the last one." He shook his head at all my suggestions.

"No, I had the instrumental version playing so I could show off my awesome voice," He had a smirk on his lips forgetting the whole mystery man thing.

"Oh, so you planned this whole thing did you Mr. Ivashkov?" I was smiling now too, the tears once welled up in my eyes gone now.

"Of course, how could I have gone so long without serenading someone as beautiful as you?" Adrian then bent down and kissed me on the lips, and I let him do it; he earned it. We stopped the kiss after a while a just swayed back in each other's arms for a long time, not talking or anything. We stayed there contempt with ourselves, not needing anything else tonight.

I looked up at Adrian; his eyes were glowing and I gasped. They were so filled with love and compassion they nearly knocked me over. "I love you, Rose," he said, and then bent down to kiss me. His kisses were nothing like what I was used to, but this one was just so… I fell into the kiss perfectly, my lips moving with his, hands tangling in each other's hair, and then I said something I thought I wasn't capable of saying anymore.

"I love you too, Adrian," and with that I gave him a soft kiss on the lips and looked into his eyes. They were like blazing emeralds, and they wanted me, they wanted more than what I give, but maybe I could …

"Rose, don't, I can wait, I would wait forever for you, lets just have tonight to ourselves and not worry about that," I nodded my head and then rested it against his shoulder. I closed my eyes, dreaming, but not of Adrian. I dreamt of a Russian badass, one with chin length dark brown hair, soul-deep brown eyes, and the most angelic face I have ever seen.

I smiled against Adrian's shoulder. He must have felt it because he hugged me tighter. A dark feeling came to me then; I shouldn't be doing this to him. Adrian was a nice guy, a really nice guy. He would wait forever for me, but if _he_ ever came back I would leave Adrian in the dust. I was a horrible person for doing this to Adrian, for doing this to myself. I started to tremble, and I knew I needed to get out of there.

"Excuse me," I muttered to Adrian. He didn't say anything, he just watched as I walked away. He knew I needed to be by myself and I thanked him mentally for that.

Once the freezing night air hit my face tears started to fall. I didn't know what I was doing. How could I be so heartless to betray Dimitri and take Adrian's heart when mine had already been given to someone else? I felt sick, I felt degusted at myself, I felt angry.

I took my anger out on the wall, which didn't turn out to be so good. I clenched my hand and almost screamed, but I knew people would come running the minute I did. _Rose, you are strong, you can take care of yourself, _I thought. I knew that was true, but still, how could I hurt so many people? Not only was I hurting Adrian and myself, but also Lissa.

Lissa has been worried ever since I had killed Dimitri. I had taken it hard, when I first came back to the Academy I barely even spoke, I didn't want to; I didn't need to. Lissa had been there for me, and I was grateful for that, but it was just so hard sometimes. I sighed and walked to my room.

Opening the door I didn't even bother to turn on the light. I slipped out of my dress and into some pajamas. My covers looked so good right then, so I dived in. I sat there thinking, just thinking, of what I was going to do with my life, what was I going to do about Adrian? What was I going to do about Lissa? What was I going to do with myself? Most importantly, what was I going to do about Dimitri?

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed this! R&R and I shall give you cookies!!!!**


	2. The Butterfly Effect

**HI!!! Okay so this is a short chapter because I wanted to give you guys something since it had been dayssssssss!!! And this chapter goes REALLY fast so hold on tight. I will try to go slower in my next ones and describe a little more of what is going on! Okay, so I should let you guys read now!**

**-Rose**

* * *

The morning came too fast and too soon; and trust me, it was brutal. My eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying so much last night. I had decided to take a shower to try to get rid of the puffiness.

Once I stepped into the shower my muscles automatically relaxed, letting the hot water sprinkle on them. I smiled and grab my shampoo, lathering my hair with it. I liked hot showers; they really helped with making life decisions and just finding peace. Mostly the last one.

I felt really bad about my actions last night. I needed to say sorry to Adrian, he deserved way better after what I had done to him. I just don't know what is happening to me, I seemed more emotional, more paranoid, I even started to see things and hear things. It was really freaking me out.

Lissa knew about it, she could tell my feelings; she knew I was worried, but she wouldn't say anything about it. I guess she just wanted me to tell her when I was ready, but it was really hard to explain.

And I didn't want to explain it. She would tell someone, she would want to get me help and that would jeopardize my Guardian duties, which is why I couldn't ever tell anyone. At least for right now.

After my relaxing shower I started to pack my bags for the plane ride to the Courts. Taking down all the photos I had and putting all my clothes away took about two seconds, considering I really didn't have much in the first place.

All my bags were packed and all accounted for. I couldn't believe I, Rose Hathaway, had finally graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy yesterday. Yes, I did graduate, with honors too, and guess what else?

I AM LISSA'S GAURDIAN! Yeah, that's right, Queen Bitch could never stop me from being Lissa's guardian, and God willed it that way. Mhmm, God had my back, but I think that is because of my excessive church going now.

I never use to go, I just wanted to sleep in on Sunday's, and like I said before, God didn't mind that as long as I acknowledged his existence. Now, though, ever since I came back to St. Vlad's, I would sit in the exact same spot Dimitri had sat in and just didn't think; at all. I considered it to be almost like therapy. Except healthy and without all those stupid questions they ask you.

Finally my feet started to move out the door, bags in hot hands, and a small smile lingering on my lips. I was happy to be rid of this retched place, but I had to go somewhere first.

*************

The cabin was the same as I remembered it, abandoned and, well, a cabin. I stepped inside slowly almost chocking on the dust inside.

The bed was how Dimitri and I had left it, the covers tangled with each other at the foot of the bed. I felt like I was reliving that night, except now I was just watching from afar. I tear escaped my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. _Rose Hathaway doesn't cry, at least not anymore, _I decided.

A first aid kit sat at the side of the bed and I picked it up. I walked over to the mini kitchen and put it on one the counters. I felt numb all over standing in the cabin and I couldn't stand it.

I stuffed one of the blankets at the foot of the bed inside my bag and ran out of there.

************

The plane to the Courts was as luxurious as usual; leather seats, kind wait staff, flat screen televisions, and computers; everything one would need on a plane flight. I sat down next to Lissa who was chatting with, you guessed it, the Queen Bitch herself! She wanted to escort Lissa to the Courts to make sure nothing would happen. Pshhhhhh, like anything would happen to Lissa with me around.

Adrian sat across from us, looking up at me from time to time with a concerned look on his face. I don't know why he was looking at me like that, he didn't have anything to worry about, I was fine. Wasn't I? I shook my head trying to get that thought out.

I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, shoving things I didn't want to think about into the deep recesses of my mind, trying to keep them there forever. It's not my fault though, I couldn't think about any of those things, I couldn't bare it; it would break me apart into to pieces. I didn't need that right now.

I spent the rest of the flight watching one of those gymnastics movies. I liked the main character, she was strong, she didn't take shit from anyone, she was her own person, and she also reminded me of myself. She even had the same kickass skills and attitude, which I liked to think came as a package deal. The movie also had a great soundtrack if I do say so myself. Blink-182 and Fall Out Boy on the same soundtrack equals a sure fire hit with Rose.

But like everything in my life, it ended way too quickly. I started to search for another movie to watch when Adrian touched my hand. I looked up and could see he wanted to say something, but he didn't, he just backed away.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He said, but then added, "I actually wanted to see what movie you wanted to watch next."

Adrian was a good liar, a really good liar, but for some reason I knew that wasn't what he was going to say, but I didn't push it any further.

"How about we watch The Butterfly Effect?" I asked him. That was one of my favorite movies, not only because Ashton Kutcher was really hot, but also because I could sort of relate to it; sort of.

"Sure," He said and then clicked a button. The beginning scene started and the voices of Lissa and the Queen disappeared into the background, only the breathing of Adrian now drowning in my ears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered while snuggling into his chest.

"Sorry for what?" He asked confused.

"Sorry for last night, that was really rude of me, you know, just leaving you at the dance like that."

"It's okay, "Adrian said back to me, "I knew something was wrong and that you needed time, but can I tell you of something?" I nodded my head and he continued, "I am always here when you want to talk." He stopped talking and squeezed my shoulder. Things would be okay for now.

**********

After stepping off the plane my guardian duties began. I followed Lissa and the Queen inside the Court. We were going to meet my guarding partner. Lissa, being royal and the last Dragomir, had to have two guardians protecting her at all times. If Dimitri were still alive he would be my partner, or he would've been if he couldn't get a job at the Courts. _Stop,_ I told myself, _Stop thinking about him ALL the time, it is definitely not healthy!_

I kept a straight face even though there was a silent battle going on inside of me. The annoying sound of the Queen's voice kept going on about some stupid party that she was going to throw for Lissa. How great! Sarcasm started to bubble on the tip of my tongue, but I held back; I had to.

Again with that phrase; I had to. I had to. I had to all the time! What if for once I didn't have to? What if I could just…

I stopped thinking about that and pushed everything in my mind at the moment into the dark. No need to worry about any of that now. I continued walking behind the Queen and Lissa, trying not to think of the mental hospital they were probably going to send me to.

The Queen stopped abruptly, and when I looked up there was a young man standing in front of her. He had cropped brown hair and a little stubble on his chin. He was tall, about 6'6 or 6'7 and had light blue eyes. I liked this guy; he seemed about 22 and tough, the perfect person to be guarding Lissa with me.

"Hello," he said looking at me, "My name is Scott Davidson; I shall be guarding Princess Dragomir with you."

"Hi," I said back. He looked like one of those big-brother types, and he seemed nice and professional, "I'm Rose Hathaway," I held out my hand for him to shake. He did, and man, that was a pretty firm handshake **(TWSS)**. And with that the Queen motioned us down the hallway, scowling at me the whole way.

* * *

**Okay, so I told you this chapter was really short... and it was really fast... sorry about that XD Next chapter is going to be about Rose and Scott... getting to know each other and stuff... but don't worry! Scott has a girlfriend already, so Rose can still pine over Dimitri and make-out with Adrian! REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**-Rose**


	3. Jesus Muffins

**Hi!!!! First off, I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing and subscribing and stuff!! It makes me want to write more!! As promised, I made this chapter longer than the last, and it does drop a few bombs, so be ready for 'em! One quick question: Is anyone else marking down the days till Spirit Bound, cause I know I am. I already pre-ordered the book too! Okay, so, that is it, so go and read on!**

**~Rose**

* * *

Queen Tatiana led me and Scott to a nearby sitting area. It was crowded with Moroi and Guardians alike. Black leather couches lined the walls and small two-person tables sat in the middle of the room. She told me and Scott to sit and get to know each better all while giving me a death glare. I would've returned with one of my own, but I know better than to do that.

Lissa mouthed me a sorry and walked away with the Queen. That bitch. She could've at least told me were she was taking Lissa. I AM her Guardian after all.

Scott sat down at one of the two-person tables and I followed. He seemed very graceful when he walked, almost gliding on the floor. He must be a great fighter, with that grace and balance. I sat down across from him and looked around. The white walls weren't very entertaining so I turn back towards Scott. We just starred at each other for a while until he emitted a small chuckle.

"What is so funny?" I asked defensively.

Scott stopped laughing, "Nothing. I'm sorry, it was just really awkward."

I nodded and let a small smile play on my lips, "Yeah, it was pretty awkward. Well, let's start off with getting to know each other. How old are you?"

"I am 22. And I know you are 18," Scott started to fiddle with his fingers and looked… nervous?

"Yep, well, is this your first Guarding duty?" As soon as the question left my mouth Scott's face darkened.

"No," He said with venom in his voice, "I used to guard Angelina Badica. She is 19, soon to be turning 20," His voice turned wistful as he said her name. I think I knew what was up, but before I could ask for him to continue he already started himself, "She was a wonderful girl, full of life and joy. Angelina could make the sun shine on the darkest of days."

"You don't have to continue," I told him. I could understand his feelings for Angelina; it was like what I felt for Dimitri.

"It's okay; I feel like I need to," He looked into my eyes and started again, "I fell for Angelina. I fell hard. I loved her more than I had ever loved anybody, and it was the same for her. Every chance we got we would try to be together, and one day we got caught. We got caught by her bastard father of all people," His face contorted to anger and rage,"I was Angelina's Guardian for 2 years, but after her father found us together he sent me to the courts and made sure that I could never see her again. I swear, if I ever see that son of a bitch again I'll kill him. I would do anything to get Angelina back, anything."

I felt truly bad for Scott. He was taken away from the one he loved because of our society. I could relate to Scott, I knew what he felt, but I couldn't tell him that. I didn't agree with what he said about her father though, but who knows, maybe if I was in his situation I might feel the same way.

"So, that brings us to now. I haven't talked to or seen Angelina in months and now I am assigned to be Princess Vasilisa's Guardian…"

I hushed him. He didn't need to continue. I took his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that I understand. "Thank you, Rose," That was the last thing he said for the rest of our time together.

~~~THELASTSOMETHING~~~

For some reason after my time with Scott I was having a really bad craving. I needed a muffin, right then and there, or I would have to kill somebody. I told Scott, and after his laughing fit, we moved towards the little food court right by the lounge area we were in.

The food court area reminded me of the ones in malls with tables everywhere and random food franchises hidden in the deepest corners. I looked around and saw a small bakery filled with cakes, pies, and most importantly, muffins. I basically ran over there with Scott on my heels. The muffins smelt like Heaven, so I took two of the Jesus muffins.

"You want one?" I asked Scott before I went over to the register to pay.

"Uh, no, I'm good," He was looking at me with that one eyebrow raised face that Dimitri would always do. I rolled my eyes and strode off while eating my deliciously delectable muffin.

It was weird. I always thought that when I was a Guardian I wouldn't be able to do stuff like this. I always thought that all my time would be put towards Lissa and whatever she was doing, not getting muffins and hanging out with a friend. Lissa. Shit.

"We should go find where the Queen took Lissa," I told Scott. He nodded and went down a narrow hallway which I think was leading us to them.

I followed Scott down the hallway and looked at all the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of just paint splatters, some portraits, and even a few detailed scenes. One of the pictures made me stop in my tracks. It was encased with a golden frame of roses and stems connecting it all together. The painting itself was of a knight. The knight wore black armor and was holding an onyx sword. He was wearing one of those medieval helmets but brown eyes could still be seen through it.

Behind him seemed to be a damsel in distress. She was wearing a red dress, or was that blood? Either way, her long flowing dark hair held flowers in them, black roses to be exact. Her dark eyes showed worry and fear, but also determination and tears. I thought it was amazing how an artist could put so much emotion into one painting.

She seemed to be looking at the knight. The knight's eyes were filled with resentment, but the eyes still seemed to go off into the distance where a battle appeared to be going on. The knight needed to do his duty, for he loved the damsel, yet he needed to fulfill his quest to protect others, there by protecting the damsel in the end; even if it meant losing his life in the process. The knight seemed to truly love the damsel, even though what the knight felt in the painting could be a thousand things. I liked the paint, it was beautiful, it was meaningful, and it was _about me_.

Scott looked behind probably realizing I wasn't following. I didn't care, looking at this picture I felt sick; I needed to throw-up. I ran past Scott and into the nearest bathroom I could find. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I threw-up.

"Rose," I heard Scott knock on the door. I quickly flushed the toilet and went to go wash my face and gargle some water. I looked into the mirror above the sink and was surprised. My face looked flushed and sweaty. _I must be sick_, I thought to myself, _Yeah, love sick_. "Rose, I swear, if you don't answer me in 10 seconds I will break down this door and come in to get you!"

Not wanting to be carried out by Scott I exited the bathroom. "Whoa," He said taking a look at me, "What the hell? You were fine a few seconds ago. Is it that time of the month?"

I was about to laugh until I re-analyzed Scott's words. I haven't had my period for a few months. Actually I haven't had it since… _holy shit_. That is impossible, it can't happen. I brushed that thought away because I was right; _it can't happen_. This happened to Lissa once. She had sex with Aaron and hadn't had her period for a few months after that, so she thought she was pregnant, but it wasn't that. I forgot what exactly it was, but I know Lissa wasn't pregnant. And I am definitely not.

"Yeah," I laughed nervously at Scott who didn't seem to notice, "Let's go find Lissa." We headed down the hallway again, and it took everything inside me not to start hitting my head against a wall.

~~~THELASTSOMETHING~~~

Once I saw Lissa and Queen Bitch and put on my Guardian mask. I didn't want the Queen to be complaining about my casual attitude towards Lissa, my charge, so I sort of had to put on the mask. "Lissa," I said as I approached her. She smiled at me and nodded her head instead of the hug we would've done.

"Guardian Hathaway, I was just showing Vasilisa the new library wing dedicated to her and her family. I know you don't know much about libraries, but Vasilisa is very excited about it," It took all I had in me not to tackle the Queen right then and there. That bitch just basically called me stupid. How dare she say that, that idiotic little…

"Yes, I am very excited about it," Lissa looked at me with a face that said don't-do-anything-stupid-please. Scott just looked at the Queen with an incredulous face, not believing that she had just said that to me. The Queen didn't express anything, being the cold-hearted bitch that she is, but she did glance at me, the fire of hatred burning deep in her icy eyes. I wanted to slap her, but I knew better than to slap the Queen. The second I raise my hand, all the Guardians in the room would have me to the ground. I loved a good fight once in a while, but after today's events I wasn't really up for one.

"Very interesting. It is always good to see a family or person getting recognition when they deserve it. The Dragomirs have always been helpful to moroi and dhampir of all kinds. I think it has been a little too long for thanks to be given, but at least it is finally here," I gave my best bitch smile than turned to Lissa, "Are you ready to go?"

Lissa nodded her head and than shook the Queen's hand. The Queen whispered something into Lissa's ear and than turned off to walk on her own. Before she got to far she gave me one last look o hatred and stormed off to do her little bitchy queenly stuff. I started to walk with Lissa when Scott stopped us all of a sudden.

"I almost forgot to give this," He pulled out a small piece of paper. My heart basically exploded at that moment. I knew who it was from but it still shocked me every time I got a letter from him. Scott put it in my hand and waited for me to read it. Lissa was starring at me, knowing exactly what this little piece of paper was. I took in a deep breath and opened the paper.

_Dear Roza,_

_I am so proud of you. My love has finally graduated from St. Vladimir's Academy and is out in the real world. It really is a shame that I will have to kill you soon. But, like  
I have said before, you are just too much of a threat. We cannot both be breathing on the same earth for both of us to survive. _

_Back to better news, I would like to give you a heads up: my spies are always watching. I know that little clue there will tear you apart trying to figure out who I have sent to watch you, and I believe it will be humorous to see how you react to it._

_Countless times while contemplating how you should die I think of your eyes and how beautiful they are. I dream of looking into them as I kill you and also holding your hair in my hands. I'll hold you until you turn cold and lifeless, right until the point I know you are dead. When that happens, I will have no problem getting what I want; even though you are the thing I want most. _

_Please stay beautiful and deadly, Roza, until we meet again. Which will be very soon._

_Love,_

_D _

Reading the letter I wanted to throw-up again, but with Scott being there I couldn't. What was with all these death threats? Can't he just write a letter about something besides my death? Tears started to form in my eyes and I tried not to let them flow. "Who was it from?" Scott asked curious.

"No one you know," I said while trying to put a smile on my face. And trust me; it was really hard to smile while on the brink of tears. Scott seemed to ignore the subject seeing as how I reacted to the letter and moved down the hallway. I followed them, but one thought kept on submerging in my mind: Who was spying on me? Sadly, the answer to this question was one I thought wasn't even possible.

* * *

**A spy? No! Who is it?? Well, I know :)) But I would still love to hear your guesses in the reviews! Oh, and, is Rose really preggers or am I just pretending with ya? Who knows... wait... I DO! I will try to update soon and please, everyone, review!!!**

**~Rose **


	4. Stages of Hell: One

**Hi guys! So.... yep. This chapter is really nothing... sorry! My creativeness is getting sucked away by spring break!! AHHHHH!! Alright.... not much else to say except thanks for reviews and stuff... :))) READ ON!**

**~Rose**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Looking into his eyes I felt peace come over me. Dimitri held me tightly in his arms, never losing the fiery gaze between us. I snuggled in closer to him, taking in the scent of his aftershave. After all this time I still didn't know what that intoxicating scent was. He leaned down and I moved towards him.

Our lips connected and we were unstoppable. I put my hand in his silky hair and pressed harder against him. Dimitri put his hands on my waste and pulled me in deeper. We let go for a very short second only for a minute of air and than continued.

My world was centered around him and only him, nothing else could break this bond we had with each other. Only we could break it, but it was very unlikely that any of us would. His lips left my and started giving light kisses down my neck and onto my arm. I started to kiss around his face, being that his lips were occupied.

After a few moments we were back to the embrace we had before, but something change. His hands felt icy cold on my waste, his lips doing the same. Dimitri's hold felt more hungry and greedy than the soft loving one he had before. I looked into Dimitri's eyes once more and saw red, bloody red.

Before I could do anything about it, fangs came into sight and sunk themselves into my neck. Unlike the warm fuzziness that usually came from vampire bites and pain shot through me. The pain was unbearable; it was like all the pain I had experienced before in my life combined. It was even more painful than witnessing Dimitri dying before my eyes.

"It will all be over soon my sweet, sweet, Roza," He whispered in my ear. He plunged his fangs into my neck once more. I started to scream, and scream, and scream, but the pain wouldn't go away. I begged for Dimitri to stop, why would he do this to me? Why would he give me such pain?

I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. Dimitri was sucking the life out of me. Hahaha. If only he knew he was my life. Finally, the pain stopped and I looked up to him and into his chocolaty eyes. He wasn't the strigoi Dimitri anymore; he was the normal dhampir Dimitri I loved.

He was crying and wasn't holding me anymore. That is when I realized I was laying down, down in a casket. He brushed his hand on my face and than looked away. I wanted to reach up to comfort him but I wasn't able to. Dimitri started to walk away so I yelled for him. I yelled and yelled but he wouldn't come back. I screamed, I shrieked, I yelped, I needed to see him, I needed to comfort him.

I finally gained the strength I needed to sit up in the casket. Dimitri was exiting and I couldn't have that be. "Dimitri!" I screamed. He didn't hear me so I screamed louder, yet he still did not hear me. I couldn't climb out of the casket but I needed to wipe the tears off of his godly face.

"DIMITRI!!" I cried. My vision was starting to turn black and before I knew it I could swear Dimitri was saying my name. He probably heard me. He was coming back so I could comfort him. My vision turned completely black as Dimitri started to shake me, and then he started screaming my name.

"Rose, Rose wake up! Rose, come on, wake the hell up!" My eyebrows furrowed; that wasn't Dimitri. I opened my eyes to see Adrian shaking me with a worried expression on his face. I laughed internally; there is no need to worry silly Adrian, Dimitri will protect me.

Once my vision cleared and I realized I wasn't in my dreams anymore I could see Lissa and Scott in my room as well. _Hmm, am I having a party or something?_

"We heard screaming and thought something was happening…" Lissa seemed to stop telling me the story and looked at Adrian. His face was dark and looking dangerous.

"Wh-what was I screaming?" I asked, still looking at Adrian. I already knew the answer to my own question; and Adrian knew that too.

"Rose, cut the bullshit. Just get ready okay? We are going to get breakfast," Adrian stormed out of the room bringing all of his bad vibes with him. I sighed; Adrian had been acting like this for the past two weeks ever since he found the letter. I can't necessarily blame him. If I had found out that the person I loved was getting death threats/love letters from their past lover, who is now a child of darkness, I would be pissed too. But I would probably listen (the key word kids) to what they had to say before jumping to ridiculous conclusions and acting like a little bitch.

I starred at Scott and Lissa until they got the message that they should also leave. Lissa gave me a pitying look then scurried out with Scott following on her heels. Once they left and shut the door I headed towards the bathroom to shower up.

Once the warm water started flowing I immediately relaxed my muscles. I had been so stressed lately, what with the party for _The Dragomir Reading Center_, all this crap with Adrian, and that spy who is watching me. I barely had time to shower anymore, which is why I took my time today. Water droplets pelted my face and I welcomed them to it; after each one hit I felt more peace over take me. A smile appeared on my face; something that was rare these days.

My mind stopped thinking for once and I felt good. I felt like my life wasn't in shambles, I felt like the carefree Rose I used to be before that stupid Russian badass came into my life and made everything complicated. I felt like Dimitri didn't save my life, like he didn't take my heart, like I didn't fall too hard, like he didn't die right before my eyes.

My eyes closed just taking in the tranquility around me. Life was really sucking right now, but Rose Hathaway isn't one to back down from a difficult challenge. I would face it head on, I would beat it, and I wouldn't shove this to the side and ignore it. I needed to get my life back on track; I needed this not only for myself, but for everyone else too. With that I shut off the water and dried my hair. "Time to face hell," I told myself in the mirror.

~~~THELASTSOMETHING~~~

**UnknownPOV**

At first I was scared. I thought that he had come to get her since she was screaming his name, but I was wrong. It turned out just to be a damn dream of that stupid bastard. He would probably want me to report this to him and I had no choice but to do that. I hated him for making me do this, but he was helping me out in return.

I wasn't one for all the spying and shit like that, but an inside man I could be. Especially when I was one of the closest people to Rose. I felt bad, really bad, I don't think I could ever hurt Rose, but I had priorities. She was most likely going to get killed in the end, judging from the letters, but Rose was better off that way. I would do anything to make sure Rose was in the best place she could be, and her being here wasn't the best for her.

I sighed, considering my hopeless state. Either I could do what Dimitri wanted me too or I could fess up and let Rose kill me. The decision was hard to make, but for some reason I felt compelled to choose the first choice. I wasn't a selfish being; it just seemed to be the one with the better outcome for everyone, including me.

Before I knew it, Rose was stepping into the cafeteria, looking at for 'the group'. I decided I might as well sit down. Something interesting always happens during breakfast, and she will probably explain her dream, which Dimitri would be pleased to hear.

~~~THELASTSOMETHING~~~

**RPOV**

I spotted Lissa, Adrian and Scott all sitting down at a nearby table. Lissa looked worried, Adrian looked pissed, and Scott just seemed to be deep in thought. I sat next to Lissa and Scott, knowing that Adrian was still pretty mad about this morning.

As soon as I sat down everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked, "You want me to perform a show or something?"

"If only we were the ones you wanted to give a show to," Adrian muttered under his breath. Okay, now that was low, even for Adrian Ivashkov.

"Adrian, can you stop being a bitch, okay? I know that you're extremely and utterly pissed, I would be too if I was in your position, but can you just please try to understand?" Everyone at the table basically knew what I was talking about, exactly what I was talking about, except for Scott. For the past two weeks when Adrian would blow up on me and we would fight Scott would look away and try not to hear what we were saying; today was no different.

"Me? I'm being the bitch? You're the one having sex dreams about your dead love!" He whispered the next part to me, "You're the one receiving death threats from someone I thought you were over. Excuse me if I can't handle that!"

"Sex dreams? Are you kidding me? You wish that was what it was!" My voice was raising and I realized the whole cafeteria looking at our table now, "I'm not going to have this conversation with you here. If you want to continue it, meet me in my room. Right now."

I got up from the table and headed back towards my room. Personally, I thought this conversation was going to be worse, but it turns out I was wrong. That seemed to be happening a lot these days, and I did not like it one bit. I heard the shuffling of footsteps behind me but kept walking towards my room not really caring if Adrian was trying to catch up.

Once at my room I opened the door and left it open, Adrian would be here soon. I decided to wait on the little couch in my room; it would be the perfect place to talk this out with Adrian. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he arrived. Adrian left the door open just a crack, but I was pretty sure no one would be coming in this hallway right now. He still had that darkness around him; he tried to hide it by not looking at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked him with attitude layered in my voice. He only did a soft grunt, making me consider that as a yes. "Okay, well you think I was having sex dreams right? Well, the truth was, I saw myself dying, by his hand. I saw him sucking the life out of me, and boy, that was just awesome," I stopped, thinking I heard some footsteps past the door. After five seconds I dismissed that and continued, "I also saw myself lying down in a casket, you now, being dead and all. He was there, alive, like alive as in he was a dhampir. The reason I was screaming his name was because I needed to get his attention to say sorry," Yeah, I smudge the truth a little, but it was for Adrian's sake, not mine.

"Rose, you need to understand that I do understand, alright? I am a guy, and guys get jealous very easily. When your girlfriend starts screaming her dead ex's name it doesn't do good for the ego. And when said dead ex is sending death threats to said girlfriend, it doesn't help the situation much either," Adrian paused taking in a deep breath, than he looked into my eyes.

It was like starring into deep emerald pools of depression. Seriously, his eyes looked so hopeless and lost; I just wanted to make it go away. Still pleading with his miserable eyes Adrian continued, "Remember what I told you on the plane ride here? You can tell me anything, talk to me any time, and I will always listen. I won't judge you or criticize you; I will just be there to help you for once."

Adrian got up and hugged me. No kisses, no claims of love, just a simple hug that explained it all. "Thank you," I said, my voice cracking a little. Adrian nodded his head and left my room, his eyes still gloomy with darkness. My heart went out to him. I was a horrible person. A very horrible person, but I needed to help myself to help them.

"So," I murmured to myself, "Let's consider stage one of hell faced and defeated."

* * *

**Ehhhh..... not my best XD Sorry! I will try better next chapter! And ohhhhhhhhh!! We have the spy's POV... any guesses?? I would L.O.V.E. to hear them! Thanks for reading and pls pls pls review!!!!! If I like the amount of reviews I might throw in a Dimka's POV next chapter...**

**~Rose**


End file.
